Happy Valentine Day
by Fairy of Music and Literature
Summary: A special day needs a special person, but Mai thinks that Naru isn't there for her. Will Naru show her how wrong she is? What do you think? READ AND FIND OUT!


**Is Valentine Day~ And I'm really happy for two reasons: One, I can write something really cute that can make sense, and Two, because i can read more one-shot and story's like this~! But good things also have a bad one, in my case, two. The first one, because i have to see all the couple's happy when I'm not, and second, because the people in my school have the tradition to make fake cards and put them on your bad. The last 3 years have been on a Saturday or a Sunday, but his year is Monday! Great, just Great! Now let's continue with the story!**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot: **_Happy Valentine Day_

_13th February_

"STUPID NARU! GO TO HELL!" Mai screamed after slamming the door shut. The rest of the team that was sat on the sofa, almost spilled their tea. You know, the normal day in an office. **(A/N; For those who didn't get it, it's pure sarcasm.)**

Mai went to the sofa and everyone make her a way so that she could sit on the most comfortable sofa. She was cursin someone *cough Naru cough* that everyone already knew and feel sorry for. While Mai was cursing and insulting her dear boss; the monk, the miko, the medium and the exorcist were looking betwen them while sweatdroping.

"Umm..." John started while looking at Mai, who only glared back.

"What?" she asked dangerously. Bou-san wished luck to John while drinking his tea, that was already cold, but you need to use whatever you find to hide yourself from the angry Mai.

"Did... Shibuya-san... accept?" John asked really scared of the glare that Mai was giving him. Masako touched his arm to make him see that she is with him and he really needed that.

"NO." Mai simply said. Everyone though: _I knew it._ The four stayed in complete silence, but the only thing that could be hear was the tapping of Mai feet on the floor, giving everyone to know just how pissed she was.

The tapping second after second became almost unable to hear, and they though that she was already more calmed down, but they still didn't want to say something unnecessary so they shut up. After some relaxing minutes, Mai face was unable to be read, but you could see that she was already more relaxed. She sighed and everyone stared at her.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Mai asked to the couples. Tomorrow was the lovers day, and she was really sure that she would be the only one alone that day, working nothing less. No one could have an amagazine day as her!

The first couple that Mai looked at was the one of Masako and John. Both of them were a little blushed, they still weren't used about them going out. They only started going out at the end of the last case. Masako was almost killed with Mai, and everyone was getting really scared about what could happen to them, but John was unable to be still on the same place. All the team knew that he really cared for Masako, but that really did admit it. And that only happened a month ago!

"We were thinking of going to the aquarium." John answered while smiling, still blushed. Masako covered her mouth with her sleve, but you still see her blush and smile. Mai smiled towards them and then looked at the other couple.

"And you two?" Mai asked this time smirking. Bou-san blushed and Ayako only drank her tea to hide her blush. Bou-san cought a bit while glaring lightly at Mai.

"We're going to the Amusement Park!" Bou-san said, looking proud. The younger one stared at the older couple imagining them on the Amusement Park. After some seconds Mai, Masako and John looked between them and started to laught.

"What's so funny?" Ayako asked, a little pissed.

"Just the fact that an old hag is going to the Amusement Park is enough to laugh, don't you think so?" Bou-san said smirking and without thinking of the consequences. A big U.F.O hit him on the head, that was decorated with feathers and brilliantine. "AYAKO! If you don't stop hitting me with your purses I swear that I will burn them all!" Bou-san said while touching his hurting head. Ayako hugged her purse to her chest and seemed to be pouting.

"You wouldn't dare..." she said with her purse overprotected. Bou-san grinned.

"Just try me!" he said. Meanwhile, Masako, Mai and John were watching the full show in first row.

"Just like a couple in their first argument!" Mai said while clapping her hands. Masako and John smiled at that and Bou-san and Ayako galred at Mai, who just smirked.

"If only this was their first arguement..." Masako said, to everyone surprise.

After that all the argument and blushing from both couples, they continued to talk about the good times that they all had shared and before they knew it, it was time for them to go. Masako and John were the first one to leave, saying that they had to prepare everything for the next day, and Ayako and Bou-san were the next one to leave, also saying that they had to prepare for the next day. The same excuse for different causes.

Mai was alone, literally, Naru and Lin were on their offices. It was like saying that they were they and that they weren't there at the same time. If it did have any sense. You could always hear the low sound of the typing behind the left door, but in the right one... there was no sound, like there was no one inside. You couldn't know what was Naru doing inside his office, but Mai supposed that he was reading a book in another language. English, Mai though.

Mai sighed and went to her desk. She didn't start working, how could she? She only sat on her chair and started to think. The next day was going to be special, and she couldn't do anything with her special person. Knowing him, another different day he would have told her that there was no need to go around the streets holding each other hands, but on this special day, there could have been any possibility to go.

At that though, Mai went jelly and her head hit the desk.

"...ouch..." she said with her forehead still on the desk. Mai was about to continue with her thoughts, but a voice cut her before even starting.

"If you already don't distinguish between something intelligent and stupid, then you should go home before you kill yourself." Naru said while smirking at the red spot on Mai's forehead. Mai glared at him before looking at the wall.

"What do you want?" she asked still looking at the wall.

"Nothing." Naru answered her while going closer to where she was.

"Then leave me alone." she told him without looking at him. Naru sighted.

"I think that i have every right to see my girlfriend whenever i please." Naru told her with the only caring voice he had towards someone, Mai.

"I don't think you have it if you make her angry." Mai answered back while, this time, glaring. Naru seemed a bit sad about that, but said nothing.

"I don't think that it was something to be so angry for, Mai." Naru told her after sighing again. Mai this time didn't look at him, afraid that he would see the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

"If you think that, it's because you don't care enough about me." she said before standing up.

"Mai, you know that that it's not true." Naru told her, going after her.

"I don't know! You don't show it!" she screamed a bit while this time looking at him.

He could see the tears that were falling from her eyes and felt bad, thinking that he was the cause of them. He hated the fact that he could make her cry so easy, and he hated himself because of that. He even tryed to clean her tears, but she didn't let him touch her. She shoved his hand and looked to the floor.

"I'm going home." Mai said while tacking her coat. When she reached the door Naru held her by her arm and whispered in her ear.

"I will be waiting for you tomorrow." and let her go, which she did running.

Naru stood were he was, looking at the door that was just closed and cursed himself. He really could be stupid sometimes, and even he knew it.

"I don't show it?... she will see what i don't show." he said to himself before also reaching for his jacket and going out of the door.

They left Lin, typing like there was no tomorrow. He had hear all the argument and was starting to imagine what was Naru starting to imagine. He smiled to himself and wished luck to the two of them. After all, the two of them could be really stupid like a couple.

_14th February_

Mai was in her bedroom, still with her pijama and inside her warm bed. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened the other day. She was a bit harsh, but he didn't accept to go on a date on Valentine's Day. It was too much, even for someone like Naru. It definitely wouldn't kill him to take Mai to a simple date, the classical film, before going holding hands around the streets while eating an ice-cream. Anything like that could have been perfect, but he had just to say that work was work.

Mai rolled on the bed and ended up looking at the clock. It was almost 13 o'clock, and Naru usually wanted her on the office at 8. She was late, very late if she was going. But she already decided that she wasn't going to the office, not today. It was a very special day, and if Naru didn't want to expend in with her, she would go through it alone.

"Stupid Naru..." she whispered to the pillow.

She was really serious in this relation and he wasn't. She really liked him and he couldn't feel the same?

Mai started to hit the pillow, like it was Naru. He told her that he was going to wait for her, but for what? To work? If it was for that he was going to wait for her mother, and she was sorry for thinking that. He normally was sweet with her, normally, not always. He even bought her a necklace really beautiful for her birthday.

She started to think that she somehow was in debt with him, so after thinking very much, she stood up and went to dress up. He told her that he was going to wait for her, and she was sure that he would fulfil his promise, so she already knew that when she reached the office he was going to be waiting for her. She put anything that she found around her wardrobe and went running to the office.

When Mai reached the office it was already 13:23 and like she though, Naru was waiting for her. Mai opened the door of the office and saw Naru sat on the sofa, looking at the door with a smile on his face. He rarely smiled, and she knew that he only smiled for her. Why did she say that he didn't show his care for her? He did it everytime they looked at each other.

"I'm sorry for being late." Mai told Naru breathless. Naru almost laughed at that.

"Late? You could say that you are _very_ late." Naru answered her while standing up and going to where she was. He took her right hand and kissed it. Mai was blushing like crazy, she wouldn't have though that Naru would be able to do something like that.

"Come on." he told her before dragging her to the streets. Mai looked confused, she just reached the office and without getting lecture Naru took her to the streets? That wasn't happening.

"Where?" she asking him holding his hand. He looked back at Mai and smiled at her again and she smiled back. Mai deffinitelly was in heaven.

"Wherever you want to go." he told her and stopoed, because she was going to led him.

The two of them walked around the shops, looking at the things that they were showing to the public. It was a very special day and hundred of couples were walking hand to hand around the streets, next to Mai and Naru. Mai was feeling really well, after all, all the couples that walked next to them looked at them like they were famous, when they were only jealous of Mai because she was going hand to hand with Naru.

They ate the ice-cream that Mai wanted so bad, and entered in a bookshop that Naru wanted to see. Mai couldn't deny him something, not after all the things that he had done for her. So, Naru entered in the shop and when he looked at the window to see if Mai was alright, he saw that a little group of boys older than himself were looking at her. He came out of the shop and went to were Mai was, that was smiling at him. He took her hand and glared at the little group, who only looked away and ran.

After that, they went to see the performances that were around the streets. Mai definitely was having a good day, and Naru the same just by looking at the smiling face that Mai had. They talked and walked until it was 7 in the afternoon. Naru told Mai that he had something prepared and Mai wondered what. Naru took her to the cloth shopping street and the two of them entered in a really expensive one. Mai now really wondered what were they doing there.

Out of nowhere, Mai started to try dresses until Naru chose one that made Mai look like a princess. The dress was red, something really romantic thinking that Valentine's Day was the lovers day, meaning, red hearts. He even chose her some heels that looked really well with the dress. Naru seemed to be amazed at the beauty in front of him, you could see that he was without words.

After the dress and heels, Naru took Mai to a hairdressing salon, where they curled her hair to an excent to make her look like a real model. In the same building, just some floors up, there were also make-up artist, and Naru also took Mai there.

In the end, after all the changes, Mai looked gorgeus and Naru the same. He also bought something for himself, it seemed that they were going to a special place.

"Naru, just why are we going like this?" Mai asked him. "No, that's not my question... why is a limousine in front of us?" Mai asked with her mouth open because of the thing that she already asked for. Naru just gave her a look that said something like: _'Just enter.'_

Mai didn't need to be repeated, even if she didn't hear a thing, so she just entered in the limousine. It was white as snow and there was space enough for the team, but Mai knew better and knew that Naru wouldn't let them in. He was just too Naru.

After a beautiful and short drive, they arrived to, what it seemed, an Italian Restaurant. Mai was just too shocked and confused to know that the limousine stoped and that Naru was opening her door and reaching his hand to her, like a gentleman would do. Mai blushed lightly and took his hand. He lightly smiled at her and lead her inside the restaurant.

Inside, everything was set with red and pink roses. The tables, the chairs, the walls... everything had that look that would make your heart to skip a beat. In Mai's eyes, everything was just too beautiful. Naru saw that Mai wasn't moving, so he took her hand and lead her again to a table that had a bouquet with a note on it.

_You said that i didn't care enought for you, i think that this says the contrary. _

_Happy Valentine Day,_

_Your Kazuya Shibuya, Oliver Davis and Naru_

Mai knew that tears were running down her cheeks, and only looked at Naru. She tryed to say something, but only a sob came from her lips. Naru just hugged her and she hugged him back.

"Are you happy?" he whispered in her ear. Mai knew that her voice wouldn't come normally, so she nodded her head with all her might. Naru smiled and kissed her cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day." he whispered.

"I love you." Mai answered back, as well whispering.

* * *

_**A bit stupid, but romantic. I didn't really like it, but i leave you to think whatever you want. I also know that Naru was a bit OOC, but i needed him that way**_**... T/\T **_**Well, i just wanted to say that and that, please, REVIEW! ^^ **_

_**Oh, and i'm sorry for the mistakes. I'm sure that there has been A LOT.**_


End file.
